


Cheese Treats

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, Multi, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre is sick and tired of being the fifth wheel and listening to the other pilots going at it like rabbits so he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairings: 4x1, 4x2, 4x3, 4x5, 4x4
> 
> AN: The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it: Write a fic with Quatre as a dom figure using aerosol cheese and involving all four of the other pilots. Challenger: Vega~Lume
> 
> Mission accepted.... 
> 
> Written: May. 2004 ShenLong

Quatre surveyed the scene before him. One word sprang to mind - Nice. Then two words; Very nice. He licked his lips, eyes roving over the naked forms on display.

In the basement of Quatre's mansion the four other Gundam pilots now stood, as naked as the day they were born, arms raised a little above their heads, cuffed together and held there by a chain from the ceiling. Their ankles wore similar restraints but instead of being 'cuffed together they were chained to rings set in the stone floor, effectively restraining whilst also keeping the legs spread. Each pilot was still unconscious, having no reason not to trust each other and even less of a reason not to trust the angelic looking blonde. They were all working for the same objective after all.

But there was a darker side to Quatre, a side they were about to find out existed once they awoke from the drug he'd slipped into their food, that is. 

Slowly the four began to awaken. Heero was the first, his cobalt eyes gradually coming into focus as the drug cleared his system. Trowa was next, his head rising from its slump on his chest to gaze wildly around the room. The rattle of chains awoke Wufei whose body immediately stiffened, black eyes darting fiercely around the room. The cool air against his naked skin awoke Duo. Violet eyes flashed and his mouth opened, voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"What the fuck?"

There was movement from the shadows in the corner of the room. Four pairs of eyes immediately locked onto the form.

"Quatre?" It was Trowa who spoke, the disbelief evident in his voice.

Quatre came into view but it was a different Quatre to the one they all knew; or thought they knew. Their Quatre was sweet and innocent, gave people the option of surrender before he cut them down with his Gundam, prayed for their souls and his own forgiveness following the act.

This Quatre. Well, he had the same blonde hair, same face, same colored eyes, but the expression in those eyes, the expression upon that face was anything but innocent.

Duo had seen that look before. It was one of pure lust and a determination to fulfill that lust. It made his skin shiver.

Also gone was the usual outfit of khaki pants, shirt and vest. Now the slender blonde wore a black vest, with nothing underneath, his milky skin a stark contrast to the soft material. His hands were encased in fingerless, black gloves; a thin black choker encircled his sweet throat. But the pants.

Oh god, the pants. Duo felt his temperature rising a little as he eyed off Quatre's lower half. The pants were also black, made from a soft, buttery leather judging by the way they clung to Quatre's legs. They were tight, defining the muscle of Quatre's thighs and neat little ass. They didn't leave much to the imagination either. Quatre's package being outlined quite nicely.

Duo heard a soft moan to his left and glanced at Trowa out of the corner of his eye. The 03 pilot was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"I guess it's safe to say that you're all wondering what you are doing here."

"Too fucking right! I demand that you release us now," Wufei responded on everyone's behalf.

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, Wufei. You see, I haven't even started yet."

"Started?" This time it was Heero who voiced the question.

"Yes, Heero." The leather of those pants made a soft sound as Quatre's legs moved, carrying him gracefully to stand before the nude Heero.

"What the hell are you playing at, Quatre?" Duo's voice was the next to permeate the air.

"Playing? Hmmm, now that's a very interesting word, Duo. Actually I think it should be more like what am I intending to play with?"

"What is it you want from us, Quatre?" Trowa's soft voice took up where Duo's had left off.

"I want to play."

"Play?" Four voices echoed together.

"Yes, play." Quatre spun around and faced the four, his hands on his hips as he stared defiantly at each of the naked pilots in turn. "Have you any idea what it's like to lie awake, night after night listening to you four going at it like rabbits?" 

The four suitably blushed.

"Has it ever occurred to any of you that I might want to join in? That I might be gay too?"

Four mouths hit the floor in shock.

"I didn't think so." Quatre turned away. "Well, I intend to have a little playtime now. I've listened to the sounds of you all calling out each other's names in the throes of ecstasy, I've heard the moans and groans as you pleasure each other and I've jerked off to the background symphony of bedsprings; but now, now I intend to partake of each one of you, for I'm sick and tired of being left out."

"But Quatre," Duo began.

"No buts. I've had enough. I want to play too and if this is the only way I'm going to get some, then so be it." Quatre finished his little rant, turned away from the four naked pilots and walked over to a small table where he picked something up and studied it intently. Then he turned around. "Hmm, now who should be first? Do I go in numerical order, reverse numerical order, or just mix and match?"

"I don't know what it is you're up to, Quatre, but I strongly suggest you let us go now while we are still prepared to forgive you for this… this, embarrassment!" Wufei sounded quite indignant. 

"Ahh, I don't think so, Wufei. But seeing as how you're being so objectionable to this then I think I will start with you first."

Wufei began to splutter and turn red. Quatre merely ignored him and turned back to the table. The other three pilots peered into the semi darkness, trying to make out what Quatre was doing.

The little blonde turned around and approached Wufei, something held in his hand.

"W...W...What are you going to do?" Wufei asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, I guarantee you'll love it, 'Fei. Now just relax." Quatre shook the can he held in his hand before pulling the lid off and checking the label once more. "I like a little cheese with my Chinese," he stated. "Tell me, Wufei. Do you like cheese?"

Wufei frowned. "What the hell?"

Quatre showed him the can he held. "Aerosol cheese," he said, a smile in his voice. "I think Sharp Cheddar should go perfectly with your oriental flavor." Without giving Wufei a chance to say anything else, the blonde pressed the nozzle, squirting a generous amount of the liquid cheese onto Wufei's nipple. Then he lowered his mouth and began to lap at the delicious offering.

Wufei hissed as Quatre's tongue began to lick around his sensitive nipple. The caramel nub rose to immediate stiffness; as did something else.

The remaining three pilots' eyes all widened significantly as they watched the 04 pilot lave Wufei's nipple with careful attention. The air in the room appeared to become bit warmer, or maybe that was due to the heavy breathing Wufei was doing. Either way it was becoming damn uncomfortable!

Wufei's eyes closed momentarily as his nipples were sucked, flicked and cleaned of every bit of cheese. When Quatre's mouth ceased its ministrations, his eyes shot open and a frustrated whimper escaped his mouth, only to be replaced with a loud moan seconds later when he felt Quatre begin to stroke his half hard cock.

Heero averted his eyes; Duo remained riveted, while Trowa could only watch nervously.

"You like that, 'Fei?" Quatre's voice was like honey.

The chains rattled a little as Wufei's body jerked, seeking more stimulation.

"Hmm... I wonder what you taste like down here?" Quatre mused as he stroked a little firmer.

Instantly Wufei's flesh swelled further and his hips pushed forwards seeking more of that touch. Slowly he raised his eyes to stare guiltily into the green of his lover.

Reading the guilt and self loathing in his boyfriend’s eyes, Trowa did his best to let his lover know it was all okay, that Trowa understood completely and bore no malice.

Wufei gave a small yelp as his hardened cock was suddenly coated in the cool spray of the cheese. A groan soon followed though as Quatre knelt in front of him and gently swiped his tongue along the shaft, licking the cheese off with languid strokes.

"Oh, shit!" Duo murmured as he watched Quatre begin to suck Wufei off. He couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. He felt his own manhood begin to twitch but was helpless to stop it from hardening. Even if he had been able to drag his eyes away the soft sounds of licking and sucking, not to mention the noises of pleasure that were coming from Wufei, would have continued to feed his arousal.

Heero, so far, had managed to block out both the audio and the visual. His penis still remained soft, but he wasn't sure just how long he would be able to stay that way. He switched his mind to try and figure out a way to release himself from his bonds.

Continuing to suck enthusiastically upon Wufei's cock, Quatre brought his hand up to fondle the heavy sac, smiling to himself as he felt Wufei's need for release building. _Good, this was what he wanted._ He continued with his pleasuring, slipping a couple of fingers into Wufei's anus and stretching the passage a little until he felt Wufei's balls beginning to draw upwards, indicating the Chinese man's pending orgasm. He quickly slipped his fingers out and released the cock from his mouth with an audible pop. "Mmm, that was nice Wufei, but I think I would like to sample something else now. With a positively evil smirk on his face, Quatre stood up and went back to the table, taking the can with him.

The frustration clearly showed in the China man's face. "Winner! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't stop now!" Wufei's words were strong but held a pleading edge to them.

Ignoring the angry words from the 05 pilot, Quatre continued his perusal of the cans on the table, finally selecting another before turning around and stalking over towards Trowa.

The green eyed boy swallowed hard when he saw the predatory look in 04's eyes. His cock had begun to harden due to his partner's moans of pleasure and the accompanying visual treat.

"You have a lovely cock, Trowa. No wonder Wufei screams so loud. I bet it feels wonderful filling that tight, pretty ass of his."

Trowa declined to comment, as did Wufei, the 05 pilot still seething at having been left on the brink of his orgasm.

"Now let's see, what flavor would suit you, Trowa?" Quatre turned the can around in his hands and then showed it to 03. "Swiss, I think."

The Heavyarms pilot could only answer with a moan and sharp intake of breath as his cock and balls were sprayed liberally with the cheese.

"Oh dear. Look at the state of you. I guess I should really clean up the mess, shouldn't I?" With that, Quatre sank once more to his knees, this time laving the 03 pilot's genitals with his talented tongue. "You know," he said, pausing in his licking. "I think European cheese has a totally different taste to the Oriental." He sucked one of Trowa's balls into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around it, enjoying his tormenting of the lanky pilot while two fingers wormed their way into Trowa's passage and began to work the muscle loose.

Heero was fighting a losing battle against his hormones. While he would never admit to it, he had a secret love of voyeurism, his half hard cock was evidence enough to him that he was getting turned on by the soft moans and whimpers that were coming from Trowa, not to mention the sucking and slurping noises of the blonde. He'd never have picked Quatre for being a dominant. Just went to show how much looks could be deceiving he guessed.

Duo on the other hand was flushed and panting, his cock heavy and swollen between his legs. He'd never hidden the fact that he got turned on from watching or listening. Hell, he had a stash of gay porn mags in Deathscythe's cockpit that he regularly used for comfort and to jerk off to when 'his' Heero or himself were away on missions. Could he help it if he was a horny teenager with hyperactive hormones?

Switching from sucking on one ball to the other, Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's hips to stop the Latin from thrusting, holding him still while he cleaned every last bit of the cheese from his groin. Then he sucked lightly upon the swollen head of Trowa's erection, teasing the tiny slit mercilessly.

The sweat was running freely over Trowa's over heated body. The ministrations of the little blonde were driving him insane with the need to release. Feverishly he tried again to thrust into the 04 pilot's mouth, only to be thwarted by the hand on his hip. "Ahhh," he moaned as he felt the burning in his belly. It soon turned into a cry of surprise though as the teasing wetness left his aching cock and the fingers slipped out of his back passage, leaving his body teetering on the brink.

The Arab released the tip of Trowa's erection from his mouth as his fingers left the heated passage, retrieving the can of cheese, he stood up. "I think I want to try another flavor now," he stated, his eyes glowing.

Trowa did his best to glare but the effect was spoilt by the look of frustration and need that dominated his features.

Walking back to the table, Quatre rubbed his own throbbing arousal through the tight leather pants. Oh, Allah, how much he wanted to gain his own release, but it would have to wait. He wanted to torment the other two pilots first. Maybe when he was done with 01 and 02, he would jerk himself off while they all watched, or maybe he would fuck each one of them. Now there was a thought. He dropped the can back to the table and perused the remaining three cans. He could hear the soft rattle of the chains from his captives and smiled to himself. He was enjoying this, whether or not his 'slaves' were he didn't know; and at the moment, he didn't care either. With the look of the devil in his eyes he picked up a can and stalked towards the pilot of Deathscythe. "Now then, Duo," he purred. "You're American so I think it only fitting that we use the American Cheddar on you. I wonder if it will taste as good as the Swiss or the Sharp Cheddar?"

"Oh fuck, Q-man. What are you planning to do to me?" Duo moaned. His cock was stiff and aching, rising like a beacon from between his spread thighs, twitching occasionally as it searched the air for the touch that wasn't forthcoming.

"I think you will like this, Duo." Quatre's voice was low and husky. He dragged a slender finger along Duo's length and flicked briefly at the tip before moving behind Duo. He stared at the tight, rounded buttocks then ran the palm of his hand over first one and then the other globe.

Duo's body shivered and jerked with the touch, his cock jumping and searching blindly for friction but gaining none. He felt his cheeks being pried apart and a finger ghosting along the cleft. His hole clenched in anticipation.

"So sweet," Quatre murmured and then spread Duo's cheeks wider apart. He raised the can and directed the nozzle to Duo's crevice. He pushed carefully and the can hissed before shooting out a generous stream of cheese.

"Nnn," Duo yelped and jumped reflexively. That stuff was cold! He felt the tip of the nozzle push close to his entrance and jumped again as Quatre released more of the cheese, some of it entering his passage. Then the can was gone, clattering to the floor as his cheeks were spread, exposing him completely.

Dropping the can and following the same track as it to the floor, Quatre fell to his knees and gazed at the sight before him. He'd always wanted to try this, to rim someone and see what all the fuss was about. He noted with a smirk that Duo's ass was shaved. It looked like Quatre's theory about Duo's screams of ecstasy were not only from Heero's plundering of his passage with his cock. The crevice before him, smeared with the cheese beckoned his tongue to explore and Quatre had every intention of doing just that. He felt Duo tremble and smirked. This was going to be good. His tongue darted out and took a tentative lick, the taste of the cheese mixing with the subtle taste of Duo.

"Oh god," Duo moaned as the slick tongue slid across his cleft. "Fuck, Quatre!" Duo's eyes slid shut and he slumped slightly in his bindings, his legs going weak at the knees with the sensations coursing through his nervous system from that talented tongue. He'd never have believed the blonde capable of such an intimate act without experiencing it for himself; and experiencing it he was! How the hell had Quatre known he loved to be rimmed and tongue fucked just as much as he enjoyed having a cock up his ass?

Quatre bent to his task with ease, his tongue making long, even licks along Duo's crevice. The braided boy shook and trembled under his oral assault and Quatre stepped up the pace a little. Having licked all the cheese from Duo's crack, he swirled his tongue around the tight pucker and sucked lightly.

Duo's body arched as the pleasure swam through him, his cock pulsing and throbbing, still searching for an elusive touch of any kind.

Quatre began to push the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, gently probing and seeking entrance. The ring quivered a little but then relaxed and greedily opened up to him, permitting his intrusion. Quatre's pink tongue quested forth into the depths of Duo's passage, seeking out any further remnants of cheese and thoroughly exploring Duo's insides. He was meticulous in his cleaning, the tongue probing deeper than was really necessary into Duo's channel, causing the 02 pilot to moan and writhe in pleasure. Finally satisfied that he'd cleaned away all the cheese, Quatre left his tormenting of Duo's ass and stood up. He gave the American a fond pat on the bottom before stepping around to face him. His eyes drifted over the panting form, noting the flush to the skin and the angry red erection that strained towards him. Reaching out, Quatre gave Duo's cock a couple of sympathetic pumps before smiling and releasing the begging organ.

"Oh fuck, Quatre. Finish me off, please," moaned Duo.

Quatre said nothing, continuing to smile as he bent over to retrieve the can and wriggling his pert ass as he did so. Without a word, he strolled back to the table and picked up another can. He eyed the label then turned his gaze to Heero.

The Japanese pilot looked a little uncomfortable. Whether it was due to the large erection he was sporting or the thought of what was going to happen to him, Quatre wasn't sure, but it gave him a tingling feeling all over his body to know that he had the upper hand on the stoic pilot of Wing. He walked towards his 'victim' the can tapping against his palm as he contemplated his prey. "Ahhh, Heero," he murmured as he stopped in front of the Japanese boy. "Cheddar and Bacon flavor I think will suit you. As you know, bacon is supposedly forbidden to me given my religion so I think it apt to use this flavor on you, seeing as how you are usually off limits to everyone."

Heero simply glared. "Do not do anything you don't intend to finish," he stated in his calm yet cold voice.

"I hardly think you're in the position to make threats, Heero."

Heero continued to glare. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said in a low voice.

Quatre gave a light laugh and stroked Heero's cock a couple of times. He leaned close to the boy's ear and licked along the shell before whispering softly. "Your mind may be protesting, Heero, but your body tells a different story." To emphasize his point, Quatre gave Heero's sac a gentle squeeze. The Wing pilot groaned softly in response.

Quatre moved behind Heero and slipped his hand between the 01 pilot's legs, rubbing his finger against the sensitive patch of skin behind Heero's balls. He snickered to himself, feeling Heero's body shudder in response. He was looking forward to making the usually unemotional teen pant, writhe and scream for release. He continued to rub gently while pressing soft kisses and nips to Heero's back.

Trying to keep his body from reacting to the touches was like pissing in the ocean and waiting for the tide to rise; it wasn't going to happen. Heero couldn't control his body's desires and responses to the arousing touches and in one way it angered him. In another way he was happy to give in. His thick cock cried tears of frustration and he couldn't bring himself to look at the other three pilots, especially his lover; he was too ashamed of his lack of control.

The ache in Quatre's groin had built to a point where it was beginning to become quite painful. He needed to get out of his tight, restrictive pants, and soon. He drew his fingers back and rubbed them lightly between Heero's cheeks, feeling the tight hole clench reflexively. Smiling to himself he spread Heero's soft globes and sprayed the cheese liberally along the crevice and underneath, coating the tops of his inner thighs and the back of his sac. Dropping the can to the side he once more parted Heero's cheeks and sank to the floor. He'd tasted the other three pilots and now he was eager to taste Heero as well. 

He let his tongue trace idly along the quivering inner thighs, teasing lightly and savoring the taste of the cheese, licking upwards until he reached the juncture at the top. He poked his tongue forward, lapping at the base of Heero's balls and the sensitive patch of skin he'd toyed with earlier.

Biting his lower lip in an attempt to distract himself, Heero drew on all his training, trying to block out the sensations that coursed throughout his system, desperate to ignore the pleasure that was driving him to distraction and determined to not to allow the moans and whimpers to be coaxed from his vocal chords.

The tongue swept along the crevice, hands keeping the globes apart as the body he was pleasuring tried hopelessly to shut him out, to deny what it was feeling. Quatre stabbed his tongue at the small entrance, equally as determined to make the dark haired teen moan. His cock continued to throb in his pants, driving him nearly insane with need. Unable to take the restrictive garment any longer, Quatre stood and quickly undid his pants, tugging the hip hugging leather away from his skin and when it pooled at his ankles he stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Three sets of eyes watched greedily, all fixated on Quatre's groin and the treasure there. Heero couldn't see anything due to Quatre still being behind him, but he knew something was up by the expressions on the other pilots' faces.

"By Nataku..." whispered Wufei.

"Fuck, he's well hung..." mumbled Trowa.

"No wonder all the Maguanacs remain faithful to him," Duo muttered and then blushed bright red as he realized he'd voiced his thoughts aloud.

Quatre stretched his body languidly, making sure that the other three pilots copped a nice eyeful of his prominent erection.

Squinting his eyes a little, Duo stared at the blonde's impressive cock. "Is he..."

"Wearing a..." continued Trowa.

"Cock ring!?" Wufei spluttered raising an eyebrow.

Sure enough there was a tell tale glint of something metallic at the base of Quatre's shaft.

Moving close behind Heero, Quatre slipped his cock in-between Heero's cheeks and began to slide his length up and down Heero's cleft, the remaining cheese aiding the action a little as he mimicked the act he ached to perform. His eyes closed momentarily as he lost himself in the pleasurable sensations. Feeling Heero's body tensing around him he reluctantly stopped his pleasuring and pulled back a little. He replaced his cock with his fingers, sliding first one and then two into Heero's channel and stretching the muscle. While he manipulated the Japanese teen’s tight ring he purred into Heero's ear, making sure he spoke loud enough for all the pilots to hear.

"It gets quite lonely in my bed at night listening to the sounds of you four. Usually I console myself with eating crackers and this wonderful cheese while trying to drown out the sounds of pleasure with the television. But it doesn't work. Mostly I end up jerking myself off. I've often wondered what it would be like to join you, to taste you all, to partake of a little of that ecstasy for myself. I know you will all most likely hate me after tonight and I don't blame you for that, but I can't take it any more, I have to sample each one of you, just this once." Quatre paused and removed his fingers from Heero's passage, positioning the head of his penis there instead. "I'm wearing the cock ring so that I can fuck each one of you, hear each of you call out my name in passion." With a jerk of his hips Quatre slid inside Heero's tight heat.

"The cock ring will make sure that I can enjoy each one of you before finding my own release." Having paused for a few moments, Quatre began his retreat, pulling slowly from within 01's passage only to plunge back inside a second later.

Heero's body shook and trembled with the onslaught. It was heaven, it was hell, and he wanted more.

Duo meanwhile, was trying to figure out what the heck Quatre had just been talking about. _He was going to fuck them all?_ His hormones did a happy dance while his mind tried to come to grips with the information.

Continuing to thrust in and out of Heero's body, Quatre shifted slightly, changing the angle of his penetration to locate that special spot and found it after a couple more thrusts.

Arching onto the balls of his feet, Heero couldn't prevent moaning his pleasure as rainbows danced in his head.

"Shit, you're tight, Heero," Quatre murmured against the dark one's neck. "I guess you're usually the seme and Duo's the uke, hey?"

Heero growled and then groaned as Quatre found his sweet spot again.

Reaching around the bronze hip, Quatre curled his hand around the girth of Heero and began to pump, eliciting more moans of pleasure from the Wing pilot.

It was only a matter of time before Heero's body gave in. Despite his attempts to control it, his body rebelled and he was soon swept away in a mind blowing orgasm, screaming Quatre's name as he came. His body tensed and jerked as his release found him, thick jets of creamy seed shooting from his swollen cock to splatter upon the floor and dribble over Quatre's hand.

As Heero's passage tightened around him so Quatre found it harder to thrust. The muscles of the Japanese teen were not just confined to his outward physique, so it seemed. It was exquisite torture and Quatre was thankful that he'd worn the cock ring, otherwise he would have spilt his passion well and truly by now and he desperately wanted to fuck the other three pilots as well.

As Heero's orgasm receded so the muscles of his ass began to soften in their grip and Quatre eased himself out of the spent boy's channel. He raised his fingers to his lips and with a sultry look at the other three he licked his fingers clean. "Mmmm, very nice, Heero. You taste of danger and gunpowder."

Duo trembled, partially from watching the erotic sight of his boyfriend's face flushed in ecstasy as he found his release and partially because he knew he was going to be next to be fucked. Seeing Quatre licking the evidence of Heero's passion from his fingers drew moans of need from his throat.

Turning to face the 02 pilot, Quatre's face lit up with a feral grin. "He tastes divine, wouldn't you agree, Duo? But then I 'm sure I don't have to tell you that, you're privileged to taste him on a regular basis."

Duo moaned again. 

Quatre left the 01 pilot to recover from his mind shattering orgasm and proceeded to move behind Duo. His fingers ghosted over Duo's hip and along his thigh, trailing gently back up the inside of those thighs, delighting in the shiver of muscle beneath his fingertips. Really, the Deathscythe pilot was simply exquisite. His fingers found Duo's crevice and swept along it, happily noting that the muscle of his anus was still stretched and slick with saliva. Carefully he nudged the head of his cock between the cheeks and pushed insistently at the small entrance.

Duo couldn't help himself; he was too far gone with lust and the need to have his hunger satisfied. He relaxed his body, feeling his hole open up like a morning flower to Quatre's persistent nudging. The thick head entered him, the rest of the shaft following immediately after causing Duo to moan loudly and rock on his toes. "Ahh... more, Quatre, I need more."

Chuckling quietly Quatre pushed his cock completely into Duo's welcoming haven. He was tight but not as tight as Heero had been, confirming his earlier assumption that Duo was usually the uke in the 01, 02 relationship. "You like to be the uke, do you, Duo? You like having a thick, hard cock shoved up your ass?"

_Shit! How the hell did Quatre know he loved being fucked? That he enjoyed being rimmed and his body used? Not to mention that dirty talk turned him on unbelievably._ Duo really didn't have the brain cells at that moment to ponder the thought, his entire mind being devoted to more 'pressing' issues such as enjoying the feeling of being well and truly fucked and finding his release at the same time.

Hips began to dance, one thrusting forwards as the other pushed back, eager to be impaled. Moans became more frequent and then changed to become screams as Duo's prostate was located and plundered. Quatre reached a hand around and began to stroke Duo's erection, swiping his thumb across the weeping slit and spreading the juices to assist in the passage of his hand.

Duo arched, his body drawn as tight as a bow string feeling the heat of his climax burning through the length of his cock to explode over Quatre's hand. "Ahhh... Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" As Duo's release found him so his passage clamped tight, squeezing Quatre relentlessly.

The blonde moaned softly, the ripples of Duo's heat against his shaft fueling his own desire to greater heights. As Duo's body began to slump, so Quatre withdrew his stiffened flesh, released the softening cock and stepped around to face the panting, flushed youth. He raised his hand to his mouth and began to lick Duo's essence from his fingers, casting a glance at Heero as he did so. He smirked. "He tastes so sweet, like honey and candy all rolled into one. No wonder you have a sweet tooth, Heero." With a light laugh he ignored the cold glare from 01 and planted a light kiss upon Duo's lips. "Lovely, Duo. You are simply, lovely. Thank you."

Duo was still too lost in his post orgasmic haze to react properly. His eyes briefly fluttered open and a smile graced his lips before he closed his eyes again and relaxed into the afterglow.

Teal blue eyes turned their predatory gaze to meet with worried emerald, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he eyed the tall, slender pilot with unbidden hunger. He licked his lips and moved sensuously towards 03. Carefully he reached out and stroked Trowa's angry red erection. "That must be painful," he murmured.

03 remained predictably quiet.

"You know, I've always admired your slender frame, your athletic form and your acrobatic abilities. I've often dreamed about what it would be like to make love with you, Trowa. I bet the different positions you can get this body into would be... interesting. I dare say that yours and Wufei's love life must never be dull."

There was an angry snort from the Chinese pilot. Quatre just laughed.

The touch of those slender fingers against his aching cock sent shivers of desire through Trowa's body. He hated himself at the moment, hated the fact that his body had betrayed him by reacting to the Sandrock pilot’s touch and hated the fact that he desperately desired the petite blonde to finish what he'd started, give Trowa the release he craved so much.

With a hungry look, Quatre released 03's cock and shifted behind the lanky pilot. His fingers grazed along the furrow of Trowa's ass causing the unibanged man to moan and writhe. "You like that, Trowa? You want me to fuck you, to make you come?" He let his fingers play idly against the small hole. It was still loose from his earlier ministrations Quatre noted. Just to be on the safe side though he slipped two fingers inside and scissored them. He didn't want to hurt anyone, merely give them all a taste of what he'd endured for months now and make them regret not having included him in their playtime. Maybe now that they had experienced his talents they would be inclined to include him and he would get to play again one day; if they didn't kill him for this first. With a sigh, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He had to stand on his toes in order to fully sheath himself as Trowa was a bit taller than himself. As he pushed all the way in he marveled again at how hot and tight each pilot's channel felt.

The slow burn of penetration soon passed and Trowa panted softly. He'd often wondered himself what sort of a lover the blonde would have been but had quickly dismissed those thoughts. Quatre was an innocent, meant to be with girls and not in a gay relationship. How wrong he had been! The blonde it seemed was anything but innocent! He felt the hard length push deep into his body and he welcomed the intrusion, patiently relaxing to accommodate the 04 pilot. He felt the shift as Quatre began to withdraw but he noted that the action didn't feel as smooth as it should have. It dawned on him then that Quatre, being shorter than him was having difficulty in keeping his balance and thrust at the same time. Trowa gave a wry smile and then relaxed into his bonds, bending his knees as much as the chains would allow, sinking a little towards the floor so that Quatre could fuck him easier.

As Trowa dropped a bit so the Arab found it easier to thrust. He lay across Trowa's back and whispered his thanks into the Latin's ear.

"Just make sure you fuck me good," came Trowa's reply.

"Oh, I will sweet Trowa, I will." And with that the blonde began to jerk his hips, pushing and angling deep into the cinnamon haired pilot's passage, searching for and finding Trowa's prostate.

Eyes squeezed shut and moans followed by screams left Trowa's throat as his sweet spot was abused. "Ahhh..... Quatre... Fuck me; fuck me harder, deeper... Oh god, so good."

The petite blonde gripped the lanky one's hips and redoubled his efforts, his hips slamming repeatedly against Trowa's backside. He reached underneath and fondled the teen's sac, enjoying the heavy weight of Trowa's balls in his hand. He moved his grasp to the swollen organ that jutted out proudly, precum leaking steadily from the tip and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. He could feel the Latin's body responding to his ministrations, the subtle shift of muscle under skin told him Trowa was close.

"Too good... You're too good, Quatre," Trowa moaned. "Nnnn... Gonna cum." With those words Trowa pushed back as much as his bonds would allow causing Quatre's cock to hit his prostate once more and his passion to erupt over Quatre's hand and drip to the floor below. 

Once more Quatre felt the crushing tightness of a muscular passage around his cock. It was heaven, it was hell; but by fuck, it was good! The channel continued to spasm around him, gripping then releasing as the body partook of its pleasure. It was hard to thrust and even harder to stop himself from coming. He sent silent thanks yet again for the foresight of using a cock ring.

As Trowa slowly came back to himself, his mind could only supply him with one thought. The 04 pilot certainly knew what he was doing. Trowa hadn't had such an earth shattering orgasm in quite a while. Not to say that Wufei didn't blow his mind, the Chinese youth was a very skilled lover, but sometimes Trowa wanted it rough, hard and fast, but Wufei much preferred slow and gentle. As the blonde's thickness left him he felt bereft and moaned his loss.

"My sweet Trowa," Quatre soothed as he slipped from within that tight haven and ran a soothing hand along the Latin's flank. "You were more delicious than I had ever dreamed." Quatre held his cum coated fingers to Trowa's lips and felt his balls ache as the lithe one's tongue slid out and licked them clean for him. Once his hand was clean of Trowa's fluids he quickly dropped to his knees and took Trowa's now flaccid penis into his mouth and sucked the last of his essence from him. His tongue meandered across the wrinkled flesh, cleaning all he could along with a few remnants of missed cheese. Satisfied with his work, Quatre stood and moved towards the flustered Chinese teen. "Your turn now, Wufei."

Wufei was seething with anger. He was angry at himself for allowing himself to be drugged and put in this position. He was cursing his body for its weakness and reactions to the blonde's ministrations and he was annoyed that his boyfriend had obviously enjoyed being fucked by the blonde. He was also extremely pissed that he was to be forced to suffer the humiliation that his fellow pilots had already suffered and succumbed to. Maxwell, he reasoned, was just a horny bastard that would fuck or be fucked by anything with two legs and a dick. Barton, well, he blamed Quatre for getting his boyfriend so randy that he couldn't say no. The fact that he was bound, actually that they were all bound and therefore didn't really have any say in the equation never entered his head. As for Yuy; he didn't know what his excuse was, and didn't particularly care either.

Noting the angry red flush upon the 05 pilot’s skin, Quatre knew what must be going through his mind. Never one to suffer any form of indignity quietly, Wufei must be going through his own private hell, Quatre figured. To be reduced to this, an aroused, bound state where he was about to be fucked by another pilot when he hadn't asked for it but his body demanded it, must be an injustice of the worst kind for Wufei.

Quatre sympathized with the Shenlong pilot, really he did, but he wasn't about to stop now. He had promised them all he would fuck them, take his share of pleasure back from them as a sort of payback for all the nights of loneliness and dating his hand that he'd endured. He moved behind the dark one, smirking as Wufei pulled at his bonds, trying to move away from him. It was fruitless of course, Wufei wasn't going anywhere, but Quatre knew it was a matter of honor for the Chinese man to at least test his restraints and see if he could break them. Having done so, he would have the satisfaction and peace of mind that he had at least tried. Stroking over Wufei's damp skin, Quatre positioned himself and gently pushed forth. His cock was leaking precum which aided his slide into the Chinese man as Wufei's passage had begun to tighten up again despite Quatre's earlier stretching.

Wufei squirmed and jerked; attempting to avoid being penetrated, but a pair of slim hands grabbed his hips and held him still.

"Don't fight me, Wufei. I’m sure you will enjoy this if you will only give yourself the chance." Quatre sighed at the stubbornness.

"Yeah, relax, Wu-man, and go with the flow," said Duo in a lazy tone. "He sure knows how to give your ass a workout."

Wufei glared at the American and growled. "That's the sort of comment I would expect from you, Maxwell!"

"It's the truth, Chang," Heero added in a low voice.

"Just let him take you, 'Fei. You never know, you might just find that you enjoy it," Trowa added, his voice still a little hoarse from all the screaming and moaning he'd done.

"You've never been uke before, Wufei?" Quatre asked as he teased the 05 pilot’s entrance with the tip of his cock.

Wufei made a flustered sound and his skin flushed bright red. _How the fuck did they get onto this topic?! He really didn't want to be discussing his seme versus uke reasons or experiences at the moment and especially in front of Maxwell and Yuy!_ "Of course I've been uke before," he snapped.

Both of Trowa's green eyes came into view, and rather wide to boot. "Then how come you never let me take you?"

Quatre thought that now was probably as good a time as any to enter the Chinese pilot and save him from any further embarrassment. He pulled Wufei's cheeks apart and quickly spread the insistent precum dribbling from his slit over his swollen penis. While Wufei was still loose, he didn't want to hurt the teen. Carefully he pushed forward, the thick head squeezing through the tiny hole and into the heat and moistness beyond. Wufei was even tighter than Yuy, obviously it had been a very long time since Wufei had played the role of uke.

Wufei squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away from Quatre and the slow burn of penetration. Even though the effort was futile it made him feel a bit better about the whole deal.

Watching carefully for any signs of pain, Quatre eased himself into the tight passage, advancing cautiously until he was fully seated. He paused, stilling Wufei's hips so his body could adjust to the invasion. Finally he felt the muscle beginning to relax and so he began to move. He withdrew until only the head remained inside and then pushed forwards again, gradually deepening his strokes and building up a steady rhythm. The more he thrust, the easier his journey in and out of Wufei's passage became. He delighted in the tight heat, the moistness of the channel and the ripple and grip of the muscles against his length. He angled slightly and began his search for Wufei's sweet spot.

The Chinese teen grit his teeth, determined not to show any enjoyment of the humiliation enforced upon him. He kept his mind focused on the wall in front of him, anything that would distract him from the thick cock stroking his channel. He particularly avoided looking at any of the other pilots. He already knew what the expressions on their faces would be.

Duo's eyes remained fixated on the 04 and 05 pilots. He'd recovered rapidly from his own orgasm and his cock was beginning to stir again as he observed the scene with lust. He had a healthy libido and it was true, he was a horny bastard who required a steady diet of sex to keep him happy. Fortunately Heero was very accommodating, his libido almost as strong as 02's.

Heero's attention was glued to his lover. Noticing the excitement beginning to course through the braided youth's veins and other areas, he could feel his own arousal starting to awaken again and he pulled once more against his bonds.

Pilot 03 was still in the recovery stages and wasn't likely to be getting hard again for a little while. Not that it mattered to Trowa. He was quite content to watch his fiery lover getting nailed. Trowa had never taken Wufei before so it was quite a novelty to watch his lover having his ass pounded. He could see the look of steely determination on that face, read it in the body language; but the resolve was crumbling. Trowa knew it wouldn't be long now before Wufei was moaning just like the rest of them had been.

Hips began to pump with abandon, forcing his cock deeper into the Shenlong pilot's body. Suddenly Wufei arched beneath him and Quatre knew he'd found that special spot.

Sweat glistened on golden skin as Wufei fought his rebellious body - and lost. When Quatre hit his prostate he had to strangle the scream that desired to leave him. His body arched convulsively, betraying his need.

Reaching underneath, Quatre grasped Wufei's erection and began to stroke. He was determined to bring the Chinese teen to an orgasm he wasn't aware he could achieve. His hand flew over the thickened shaft, thumb teasing at the slit, delighting as he felt Wufei finally give in to his desire and thrust back against him and then forward into his hand. He continued with the onslaught, connection with Wufei's prostate time and time again until the dark haired beauty was moaning and crying out with abandon.

The pleasure was too intense, too much for Wufei to ignore any longer and he reluctantly let himself be consumed by it. As his climax surrounded him he cried out his pleasure, voicing his release as his fluid pulsed from his balls and flowed from the slit in jets, again covering Quatre's hand and the floor below. His face contorted with the intensity and Wufei thought he was going to black out.

Quatre felt the close of muscle around his length making it almost impossible for him to thrust so he buried himself as deep as he could, pushing the tip of his cock against Wufei's prostate and rubbing against it giving the 05 pilot an orgasm unlike anything he'd ever experienced before both in pleasure and intensity.

Steadying himself he slowly pulled out of the black haired teen, rubbing soothing circles on Wufei's back as the pilot hung completely limp in his bonds. Eager to taste Wufei's essence he greedily sucked his soiled fingers into his mouth and cleaned them of the sticky seed. "Mmm. Spicy. Hot. Like you, my dragon," he murmured. Seeing as Wufei was slowly returning to the present so Quatre moved away from the sated pilot and walked to the front of all four, his nearly purple erection bobbing between his legs. He stood and faced them, then with a smirk he reached for the clip on the cock ring and removed it. With a sigh he took his aching flesh in his hand and began to stroke, his other hand drifting to his sac to play and fondle the very swollen balls, balls that were heavy with his need to release.

Four sets of eyes were held mesmerized by the actions of the little blonde, spellbound as they watched the slender figure's hand pumping the swollen flesh, coaxing it to climax after having been denied the release it craved for so long.

Duo licked his lips, his mouth watering as he eyed the leaking juices. Heero was in awe of the simple beauty of the teen and the act before him. Trowa could only shiver at the memory of those torturous hands and mouth upon his flesh, while Wufei was still coming to terms with the earth shattering orgasm that petite figure had drawn from him.

Pumping steadily, hips thrusting his need into his hand, Quatre gave a small smile at the hungry looks he was evoking. Despite the odds that his young life had probably been shortened more considerably than it already was by the war, he didn't regret his actions. He'd thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of his fellow pilots' bodies.

He could feel his climax building, the tell tale heat in his groin, the slow burning in the pit of his belly signaling his pending release. Cupping the head while still stroking, he rubbed his thumb across the sensitive slit and jerked himself over the edge.

Creamy seed cascaded from the small hole to be caught by Quatre's left hand, some of it spilled over his other hand as he continued to pump, milking all he could from his shaking body. Finally he was able to draw no more and so he released the spent organ from his grasp. He opened eyes he wasn't even aware he'd closed and sucked air into his depraved lungs as his body began to recover from the euphoric high he'd spiraled to. He glanced shyly at the four who watched him and then with a sultry smile he sashayed towards Heero, stopping directly in front of the 01 pilot. He raised the cum covered fingers of his right hand to Heero's lips, smiling more as the pink tongue came out and began to lick the essence away. Once his fingers were clean, Quatre leaned in close and gently kissed Heero. "Thank you for sharing your body with me."

"Hn," replied Heero, but his blue eyes were warm.

Moving to Duo next, Quatre dipped his fingers into the puddle of cum he had caught in his left hand and offered the cream coated digits to Duo who eagerly sucked them into his mouth, rolling the flavor of Quatre around on his tongue. He smiled at Duo who smiled back. "Thank you for sharing your sweetness with me," he leaned in and softly kissed the American's lips.

"You taste heavenly, Quatre. Thanks for sharing." Duo him a wink and with sparkling amethyst eyes placed a quick kiss to the tip of Quatre's nose.

Moving to the emerald eyed boy next, Quatre was pleased to note there was no malice in those eyes. Once more he dipped his fingers into the small amount of cum left in his hand and watched as Trowa's mouth opened eagerly for his gift to him. His fingers disappeared inside and he shivered as Trowa's deft tongue worked over the digits, cleaning them diligently.

Removing his fingers, Quatre leaned in to place a gentle kiss to 03's lips and was surprised when Trowa responded by pushing his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own. As they pulled apart he was treated to a warm smile from the uni banged youth. He caressed Trowa's cheek and whispered softly. "Thank you, Trowa. You are simply exquisite."

Trowa blinked and murmured his reply. "Thank you for giving me such pleasure."

Feeling a flush of warmth, Quatre moved to the last of his captives and offered his left hand to Wufei feeding the Chinese pilot the last of his essence. 

Grudgingly Wufei licked the hand clean. He had to admit that the 04 pilot was good and as much as he'd denied it, he'd enjoyed being taken.

Quatre drew his hand back and kissed Wufei softly. "Thank you for sharing your fire, sweet dragon."

With a scowl, Wufei responded. "It… It was different."

Quatre turned away again and retrieved his pants, pulling them up his legs and over his hips, zipping them up carefully. He dropped the cock ring into his pocket and went to fetch the cans of cheese, then he paused and placed them back on the table. He turned again to the still chained pilots and looked at each of them before speaking.

"I realize that what I have just done is unforgivable and I apologize if I have humiliated any of you. But," he sighed and lowered his eyes. "As I said before, it's hard being the odd one out, listening night after night to you all enjoying each other and having no one to share my bed or pleasure with. I know you will probably want to hunt me down and, well, kill me for my violation of each of you and I don't blame you for that. I just want you all to know that I enjoyed each one of you. You are all wonderful in your own way. I have to leave now, I have a mission. Please, think about my words and actions before our paths cross again and I will be willing to accept any punishment you see fit for the consequences of my actions." Quatre walked towards Trowa and slipping a key from his pocket he undid the handcuffs then pressed the key into Trowa's hand. "That will unlock all of you. I have to go, my mission here is finished and another awaits." With a saucy smile at the four he paused in his retreat, turning at the door. "I'll leave the cheese so you can enjoy its benefits." And then he was gone.

Trowa quickly set to the task of releasing his ankles and then his comrades, all of whom had something to say about the blonde and their experience. 

Chang was still fuming to a point, but Trowa calmed him down. Heero didn't seem to be overly concerned, but Duo was the one who shocked them all with his words.

"Well, I don't know about you three but I for one want to hunt him down and drag his lily white ass back here," he growled.

"Duo?" the three echoed.

"I thought you enjoyed it?" Heero said, his brow furrowed. "Sure looked like it to me."

Duo spun around, his hands on his hips and faced his fellow pilots. "Oh, I did, Heero. But he took off without giving me a chance to fuck his pert ass and has left me with another problem." Duo indicated to his groin where his cock stood proudly to attention.

"Well, I can solve that for you, Duo," Heero purred and snagged a can of cheese from off the table. He quickly sprayed the aerosol cheese thickly over Duo's erection. He snickered and lowered his mouth.

"I'm quite partial to a cheese coated sausage." 

~ Owari ~


End file.
